Calls for Help
by MegaMegaMike
Summary: Yu isn't used to giving out 'dating advice', but when it's his partner, Yosuke asking for it, he can't turn him down...
1. Late Night Call

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! This story is somewhat of a continuation of a previous one of mine titled "Kindred Spirits". This one takes place afterwards, but it is not required to read the other first. The prior story was written from a different character's perspective than this one.

This idea came to me while writing "Kindred Spirits", and I eventually developed it further into an ongoing thing. I haven't done more than a one chapter one-off story so far, so I thought it would be a fun challenge. This story is written from Yu Narukami's point-of-view (the Protagonist of Persona 4). Enjoy!

* * *

Staring down at my work desk, I saw a stack of paper. My job was to fold these into paper cranes. Most people would probably find this dull, or very repetitive, but after yesterday I'm perfectly fine with something easy-going. Valentine's Day was quite a rush, being dragged back and forth after school. I sat down at the table and grabbed my first sheet to begin. I find it somewhat charming that simple white paper can be crafted into something as complex as an animal, but it is an interesting art. It doesn't come easy, though, so it took a lot of patience on my part.

Nanako was very peppy today. She was happy that I was feeling better after what I ate last night. That 'chocolate'... I'd rather not think about it.

My mind focused solely on the paper right now. I fell into a rhythm quickly, and began increasing my pace. Soon my table became full of paper cranes. I smiled at the look of it, and was glad that I had finished ahead of schedule. I looked over my work, satisfied, and stood up.

 **Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Startled, my eyes darted to the source of the sound - my cell phone. I instinctively flicked it open without checking who was calling first.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for a response. Who would call this late?

"H-hey, partner," The voice from the other side said, sounding very nervous. I recognized the voice as Yosuke's. No one else on the Investigation Team calls me 'Partner' after all. Why did he call? It wasn't raining so it wasn't about the Midnight Channel. Besides, we took care of that, right?

"Hey, Yosuke, what's up?" I replied.

"I..." He started. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay..." I replied. Whatever it was he needed to ask, it seems serious. Typically, Yosuke is the first to toss out a joke or a sarcastic remark. I didn't hear an ounce of humor in his tone. He seems shaken. "What is it?"

Yosuke sighed. "It's, uh..." He said, before trailing off. "It's about a girl..." He mumbled. My eyebrows raised. This was unexpected. "I need your help..."

"Who is it?" I asked. I imagine that Yosuke was calling for relationship advice. I'm not exactly an expert, but now that I think about it, I suppose I am the only member of our team in a relationship currently. Regardless, knowing who the girl is would help.

"It's a secret..." Yosuke said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"A secret?" I said, quizzically. Why was he being so dodgy about this?

"Yeah..." He replied. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to be talking to you about this." Yosuke sighed again. "I just have no idea what I should do!" I stared in place for a moment. How could I help? I wasn't sure, so I begin to think while walking across my room to the sofa. The way I got into a relationship wasn't the most 'normal' method. As far as I know, Yosuke has never had a girlfriend, so maybe he doesn't even know where to start.

"Well," I began, "Do you like the girl?" I decided to start with the basics. Breaking things down to smaller topics may help. It can prevent you from overlooking something. Yosuke is usually good at coming up with interesting and different perspectives, but he may miss the bigger picture.

"Yeah, I do..." Yosuke said. I couldn't tell over the phone, but it felt as if he was hanging on every word I said. I doubt he has asked anyone else for advice yet.

"Does the girl like you?" I continued.

"Yeah!" Yosuke blurted quickly. "I mean, I-I think so..." He added.

"Well, _that_ would be a good place to start. Figure that out first," I stated.

"But what if she doesn't?" He asked, sounded worried again. I sighed. Maybe I wouldn't be much help. I tried to change my outlook on this. There was a long pause, but then I thought of something.

"Is the girl a friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much since I moved to Inaba," Yosuke answered. Interesting. Who could this 'mystery girl' be? I couldn't help but be curious. Yosuke doesn't seem to hang out with anyone outside of the Investigation Team, but maybe it is a co-worker of his? I shook myself out of this and returned to the point I was making.

"Think of it this way," I began, "If you are friends with her now, then either way you have nothing to lose." Yosuke was silent. I don't think he understood. "If she says 'yes', then that's great! But if she says 'no', then you're exactly where you are right now. So you either get a girlfriend, or you stay friends with her."

"I think I get it..." Yosuke said quietly.

"You don't have to go and immediately ask her how she feels, but the sooner you learn, the sooner you won't stress about this," I said. It can be troubling sitting on a lingering question like this. I stared forward on my sofa waiting for another response. I think Yosuke was deep in thought.

"Dude! That makes sense," Yosuke said, sounding more like his usual self. "Man, I'm glad I called you!"

"Don't worry about it," I replied, smiling. "I'm just glad I could help."

"I'll see you later, Partner," Yosuke said, "Thanks for the advice!"

"Anytime!" I said. "Keep me updated, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Yosuke said, presumably with a smile on his face. I couldn't see, but I could hear the positivity in his voice. He hung up afterward. I leaned back in my sofa a took a deep breath. It's funny, despite helping out nearly everyone in Inaba with their personal lives, I can't help but be glad to see things work out for them. Yosuke was one of the first friends I made when I moved here, and the two of us have been through a lot. The highs and lows: getting along like best friends, and even trading blows. As I decided to make my way to my futon, my mind continued to wander as to who this girl would be. Eventually, I dropped it. I trust that Yosuke will tell me when the time is right.


	2. Tips for a Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welcome back! This is part two of 'Calls for Help' a Persona fanfiction told from the point-of-view of Persona 4 Protagonist, Yu Narukami. Things are still picking up, so stick with me. This is the first time I've done a multi-chapter story and I'm still learning the ropes. I hope what is here is enough to entice you to come back to see the story play out. If you read a different story of mine, 'Kindred Spirits', then you might have an idea where this is going.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Sometimes I truly wonder where children get their endless energy from...

Soon after I moved to Inaba, I decided to take on a few part-time jobs. I needed some spending money, so it seemed like a simple decision. I had no idea that a Day Care Assistant was such a tiring job. It takes a very understanding person to handle so many children pulling you in every direction at once. I couldn't decide which was more tiring: this job, or going inside a TV World, battling monsters, and solving a murder case. Either way, I was worn out.

Another attendant came up to me and let me have a short break. Thankful for the chance to catch my breath, I stepped under the nearby gazebo to sit down and have a quick drink. I laughed to myself as I heard the children behind me shouting about the games they were going to play and 'Neo-Featherman'.

 **Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Startled, I glanced to notice my phone was ringing. I reached for it and checked to see who was calling.

 **Yosuke Calling**

"How's it going?" I asked, still beat from the commotion behind me.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this!" Yosuke said excitedly. At first I didn't know what he meant. I suppose my exhaustion had something to do with that. I recalled his questions last night and the advice I gave him. I had a feeling where this was going, but I decided to play dumb.

"Believe what?" I asked.

"I took your advice and asked the girl!" Yosuke said. With the tone of his voice, I assume on the other side Yosuke was beaming. He sounded ecstatic. "Turns out, she likes me, too!"

I smiled. "That's great, Yosuke!" It's good to know that this is going well for him. He was so nervous yesterday that I honestly didn't expect him to ask her immediately. I guess he really did listen. "So what happens now?"

"We're going to go out on a date!" Yosuke said, getting louder. He must be somewhere private, otherwise someone else would question him about this. I laughed along with his chuckle before things got silent for a little bit.

"Something wrong, Yosuke?" I asked. Things got a little awkward out of nowhere.

"I, uh, need your help again, partner," Yosuke slowly muttered. "I've never been on a date. What am I supposed to do?" My mind went blank. I wasn't sure what to tell him. Not having the most experience dating is helping out much.

"Um, well..." I started, looking around in thought. My mind cleared and it made me see things in a simpler way. "Just spend time together doing something you enjoy." Yosuke was silent. Was that bad advice? I thought it was okay...

"That's it...?" Yosuke asked. He didn't sound convinced. "Aren't dates supposed to be a big deal? Shouldn't I try and be 'romantic' or something?"

I closed my eyes and laughed a little. "Not always," I replied. "Any time you get to spend with her is important. Find out what hobbies she has and have fun!" Yosuke mumbled in agreement. "By the way, who is the girl?"

"It's-Hey!" Yosuke shouted. "I said I can't tell you!" I was so close. I grinned and thought up an excuse.

"I was asking so I could help!" I retorted. "If I know who the girl is, then I can help think up an idea!" Yosuke didn't reply at first.

"I really shouldn't," He sighed. "I'll give you a hint: you've met her," Yosuke added, probably winking when he said it. I laughed at the fact that he sort of bent the rules a bit to let me know. I began to mentally narrow down who it could be based on the clue, but eventually I backed down. Yosuke was probably in enough trouble as it was, so I didn't want to make things worse.

"The key for a first date is not to try and sweep the girl off her feet," I said. "That may work for some girls," I added, "But others will think it's cliche or that you're trying too hard. I think keeping it casual and relaxed is best. That way you can get to know her better."

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "I had a plan along those lines. I was sure she would go for it, but I didn't think it was a good idea," Yosuke trailed off. "Thanks, partner! I wish I was as confident as you with this kind of stuff!"

I smiled at the compliment. "Trust me, I get nervous sometimes too." We both shared a quick laugh. "Anyway, my break is almost over, so I need to go."

"Oh, sorry man," Yosuke said, sounding apologetic. "I didn't mean to take up your whole break..."

"It's alright," I replied. "Let me know how it goes!" Yosuke agreed, then I hung up. I quickly chugged the rest of my drink and stood back up. I returned to work with the other assistants and watch after the kids. My mind wondered to think of Yosuke and his date with a stranger that I apparently know. If things go well, then maybe I'll be seeing much more of this girl. Yosuke is really taking this seriously if he is coming to me for help. I just hope I'm telling him the right things...


	3. Identity Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welcome back to another chapter of my story. This is the third of a planned four chapter arc involving Yu Narukami and his best friend Yosuke Hanamura. The final chapter is where things finally come together. I initially planned to make one long story, but if you add all of this together, I think it becomes too much to digest.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome home, big bro!" Is a greeting I love to get every time I come home. Nanako sees me and begins to smile from ear-to-ear. From her usual spot near the television, so gestures for me to sit near her. Dojima's job requires him to stay late every now and then, and tonight is one of those nights. Thankfully, I'm here to keep Nanako company. I sit down in my place and the two of us eat a nice dinner together. All the while, Nanako is telling me about her day at school. She really likes to learn, and is always interested in trying new things. It's pretty cute.

Eventually, it's time for her to go to bed. Whenever Dojima asks her to, she usually argues that she isn't tired. Tonight, she simply went to bed. I was glad; dealing with kids after school wore me out, and I didn't want to have to entertain another all night. Nanako gathered her things, and bid me 'goodnight'. After she left for her room, I set the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to mine. I quickly changed from my school uniform to some pajamas to sleep in. I sighed and made my way to the futon. Instead of sitting then laying, I just flopped onto the top of it. Rolling to look up at the ceiling, I shifted in place until I was comfortable and closed my eyes...

 **Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

I should have known. My eyes opened slowly and looked for the phone. With the lights off, I only noticed the glow from the screen on the other side of the room. Groaning somewhat, I got back up and stumbled over to fetch it. Sure enough, it was Yosuke.

"Hello?" I asked. I knew who was calling, but I was so tired that it just came out.

"Guess who's going on a date tomorrow!" Yosuke said, almost in a singing voice. My eyebrows raised when I heard this. As I sat back down on the futon, I thought about Yosuke's calls of late. What would he need this time?

"Hmm... Kanji?" I asked.

"No! Me!" Yosuke shouted back. When the answer's obvious, I sometimes enjoy playing dumb. It's an easy way to push Yosuke's buttons.

"That's great, Yosuke!" I replied sincerely. Suddenly, I grinned and had an idea. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to eat at Aiya's!" Yosuke blurted.

"Gotcha!" I replied. Yosuke gasped and, judging by the sound, slapped his forehead. He hadn't realized this, but by giving out hints in every call so far, I whittled down who the girl could be. Yosuke claimed it was a friend since he moved to Inaba, someone I know, and the two are going to Aiya's, a popular restaurant. One eyebrow raised, and I decided to simply ask Yosuke. "Yosuke, are you going on a date with Chie?"

"What?!" Yosuke yelled, trying to feign ignorance. He stuttered and tried thinking of a way to deny this. Eventually he sighed. "I guess this is why you're our leader... I should have known you'd figure it out eventually."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I begging you, man," Yosuke said, sighing. "I don't think I can take another 'critical hit' from Chie..." I chuckled to myself. It's funny in retrospect that when I first met these two, it ended in Chie kicking Yosuke. Now, the two of them were going to go on a date together. Life is strange...

"My lips are sealed," I replied. Yosuke seemed to calm down. "If you don't mind me asking," I began, "Why Chie?" I was curious. We were all good friends, so I know Chie and her outlook on relationships. I wasn't trying to insinuate that he was making the wrong choice, I just wanted to know how he felt about this.

"Well..." Yosuke trailed off. I waited for his answer. Had he not thought about this?

"It's kinda hard to explain. Chie was probably the first real friend I made here. Despite me pissing her off all the time, she's always stuck around. I was amazed when Rise first came here, because she's a celebrity, but I knew I didn't have a chance. I even asked Yukiko out before you moved here. Chie and I just click in some way, you know. We argue a lot, and I tease her a lot, but we understand each other. I guess I never really thought about what Chie meant to me..." Yosuke trailed off again. I was surprised to see Yosuke being so introspective.

I stayed quiet, wanting Yosuke to continue.

"Oh, sorry, man," Yosuke said. "Didn't mean to get all mushy on you."

"That's alright," I replied, "Comes with the territory. And don't worry if you can't 'explain' it. A lot of times, relationships can't be explained. You just have to go with it and see what works and what doesn't."

"Thanks, man," Yosuke said. I could tell he had a lot on his mind now.

"Try to take it easy," I said. "Keep things casual at first. Don't feel the need to rush anything." Yosuke was listening intently. "Most of all, just be yourself."

It sounded like corny advice, but it was the best tip I could give.

"Okay..." He said in response. I could tell he didn't sound confident. Another sly grin spread across my face.

"Need me to tag along?" I asked.

"What? No!" Yosuke yelled. "I don't need a 'wing-man'!" I laughed.

"I was thinking of something else," I replied. I looked at my custom watch and saw that it was past midnight. I grimaced a little and yawned. "Yosuke, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then, partner," Yosuke replied.

"And remember: calm down," I stated, before hanging up. A few of my friends pointed out to me recently that I say that quite a bit. I suppose they don't know what it is like to play the mediator in a group like this. Either way, I fell back onto the futon. Eventually finding a comfortable spot, my eyes closed again. What a day...

Yosuke and Chie... Who would have thought...?


	4. Awkward Excuses

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey! It's chapter 4 of my story 'Calls for Help'. Initially this was to be the last chapter, but the idea became too big for one chapter. Hopefully you aren't bored of this by now, and will come back for the finale.

The story, taking place after 'Kindred Spirits', is told from Yu Narukami's perspective. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Morning came much faster than I had hoped. Yesterday was a long day, and that late phone call with Yosuke ate up more time. I didn't hold a grudge though. Any way I can help Yosuke is fine with me. I just wish I wasn't so tired today.

Nanako and I began our walks to school. She reached her's first, so I continued my walk by myself. People are usually very talkative during the mornings, but not today it seems. My walk to school is where I hear many rumors floating around. Maybe we finally put an end to all of that. Surprisingly, I also didn't meet with a member of the team on the way.

The usual routine had become second-nature to me by now. Place my things in my locker, get my school work, and head to class 2-2. I'm typically one of the first to make it into the classroom, but the other students aren't far behind. Taking my seat, I glanced through my things before noticing Yukiko entering. We smiled and greeted each other, then waited for everyone else to show up. I grinned to myself. Two people in particular weren't here yet.

Soon, Yosuke walked in from the back of the class and Chie walked in from the front. I thought at first that they might have walked to school together, but the reactions to seeing each other told me otherwise. Yosuke had his arms folded and his head down. Chie was looking at her feet, as well. They walked over to their seats, where Yukiko and I said 'Hello'. When they both looked up, they looked directly at each other. The bell rang and class was about to start. In response, Yukiko turned around to face the front of the class. Before doing the same, I turned and took one more look at Yosuke and Chie each. Inside I was laughing, because they both were blushing.

* * *

Class sped by faster than it usually does. Chie and Yosuke had been noticeably quiet the whole day. Maybe Yukiko hadn't picked up on it yet, as she talked to Chie as always.

"Hey, Chie," She began, turning to face her friend. "I work at the Inn tonight, do you want to come by? It's not going to be very busy tonight, so we can hang out."

Chie made a squeal or yelp in response. I don't think she wanted that to come out, but everyone heard it. Embarrassed, she rested her head on her hand.

"I, uh, can't!" Chie quickly replied. If I didn't already know what was going on, her nervous voice may have been suspicious. Yosuke had told me last night, so I waited to see what her excuse would be. Maybe Yosuke would bail her out. "I, uh, have to..."

Chie didn't have an excuse in mind. As I waited for her to finish, I turned to Yosuke who was staring at Chie intently. He must have wondered if she was going to blurt out everything about them to Yukiko. I sighed with a smile. Just as I was about to cover for Chie, Yukiko spoke up.

"Oh, that's right!" Yukiko, seemingly remembering something. "You were going to train today, weren't you? Sorry, I always forget."

"Y-yeah!" Chie said, still nervous. "I have to t-train! Sorry, Yukiko!" Chie finished, increasing her pace. She tried to laugh to sound casual, but it came out as her very nervous sounding laugh. You should relax, Chie, Yukiko helped you out of this one herself. Yukiko turned to face Yosuke and I.

"What about you two? Are you busy also?" She asked both of us at the same time. I had an excuse already, but seeing Chie struggle a little was kind of funny, so I first turned to Yosuke. He looked at me worried. He wanted me to go first, and would have probably claimed he would just tag along.

"Uh..." Yosuke said. I think he started to sweat. There was a very obvious excuse that he was ignoring. "I have to work at Junes tonight!" Yosuke shouted. That was the easy thing to say. He works there all the time, so it wouldn't be suspicious. What _would_ be suspicious was the way he yelled that out. It was completely bizarre, but Yukiko seemed to buy it. Yukiko turned to face me.

I shook my head. "I promised Nanako I'd help with her homework tonight," I said. I knew Yosuke and Chie were lying to cover their plans tonight, but I was actually being honest. Seeing Yukiko look a little grim though made me feel bad, so I tried to think of something. "What about Kanji or Rise?"

Yukiko's eyes lit up. I don't think she thought of asking them yet. "That's a good idea! Kanji-kun likes cooking and Rise-kun would make a good host!" With that, Yukiko smiled again and stood up to leave. I looked over at Yosuke and Chie who were still nervously sitting in place. They didn't even glance at each other. Yukiko noticed this and tilted her head.

"Some other time!" I said, laughing a little. I decided to cover for all three of us. The way I messed around by making them come up with excuses was a bit mean, so I figured I should help. Yukiko nodded and left to go find Kanji and Rise.

Nearly in unison, Yosuke and Chie sighed. I noticed, but didn't react. I stood up and gathered my things. It was time for me to go, but as I turned back to the desks, Yosuke and Chie hadn't moved yet. I'm sure they wanted everyone to leave first, but I wouldn't let them go that easily. I grinned.

"Shouldn't the two of you get going?" I asked. At the same time, Yosuke and Chie gasped and looked at me fast. I didn't flinch, which caused both to face each other. Chie didn't look mad, but I'm sure she was worried that Yosuke hadn't kept his secret. He didn't, but it was because he needed help so I don't think she would have been mad. Yosuke turned back to face me with a serious look that shifted between a glare and an expression that showed how desperate he was. Okay, this had gone on long enough. I'll let you off the hook.

"Don't you usually like to train right after school?" I asked Chie. Her head snapped upward.

"T-that's right!" She yelled quickly. She rose to her feet so fast, she kicked her bag over on accident. Yosuke winced. She quickly snatched her backpack. "I gotta go!" She yelled, running out of the room with her bag in her arms. We heard stomping for a while, then it was silent. She was gone.

"What the hell, man?!" Yosuke shouted from behind me. I turned to see him standing and glaring at me. "You nearly blew my cover!"

"Sorry!" I said, chuckling but still feeling bad. "It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Yosuke sighed. "Whatever," He began, "I probably would have done the same thing." We both got a laugh out of that.

"Shouldn't you go now, too?" I asked, motioning towards the door Chie rushed out.

"Oh, crap!" He said, quickly scooping his belongings up. "I swear if I get a 'critical hit', it's on you!" Yosuke shouted as he began to leave quickly to chase after her.

"I'll take care of the hospital bill!" I yelled back in response. I could hear Yosuke chuckle as he left.

After gathering my things at my locker, I began to walk home. I needed to help Nanako with her homework, so I didn't stop at anything on the way home. My mind wandered on my walk. I wondered how Yosuke and Chie's date would go. I wondered if there would be another. I wondered if Yukiko got any help at the inn. I wondered if Kanji would wear an apron while cooking.

My day was preoccupied helping Nanako, but maybe I could sneak something in this evening...


	5. A Glimpse of Happiness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi everybody! Welcome back to my final chapter of the story 'Calls for Help'. This was my first multi-chapter story, and so the problems here are fairly obvious I think. Regardless, it was a learning experience for me and moved forward for me in a good way.

This chapter, as with the rest, is told from Yu Narukami's point-of-view. Enjoy!

* * *

Being at the top of your class has its benefits. For example, helping a first grader with her homework will go by in a flash. Nanako loves school, so watching her figure out the questions is very cute. I assisted enough to nudge her in the right direction, but didn't just tell her the answer. Before we knew it, Nanako was all caught up and the two of us could enjoy a relaxing dinner together. Nanako went on and on about her day at school. She was glad I was there to listen, because Dojima would have to stay late again. Before, this made Nanako very lonely. But I'm here to keep her company, and she's come to terms with her father's job.

Eventually, it was time for Nanako to go to sleep. She didn't put up a fight at all, which made things easier on both of us. I pulled my sleeve up to look at my watch and saw that it wasn't very late yet. Since I had to head straight home from school today, I decided that I would head out for the evening and enjoy some fresh air.

Inaba is such a simple place, and yet late nights here are very beautiful. Coming from the city, when I look at the night sky I only see the inky darkness covered by the numerous street lights. In Inaba, I can see the sky full of stars. I was casually walking around town, glancing upward every now and then. I wish I had brought my gloves, though. Being in February still, I decided to wear a coat, but my hands were freezing. I stuffed them into my pockets and kept walking. I looked out at the riverbank when I thought of a place to go. Some time ago, I helped a man finish a model. Ever since then, he's supplied me with parts needed to put something else together. I always wing it a bit, and the outcome is models that resemble the scooters everyone rides.

Smirking, I made my way towards the shopping district. Eventually, my mind wondered about Yosuke and Chie. How did their date go? Would they go on another, or was this it? Many questions flew through my head, but I tried to clear them out one by one. I'm sure Yosuke would tell me all about it after-

"Senpai?"

Startled, my head flicked to the direction of the voice. What I saw was a somewhat short, slender female garbed in dark blue. Her messy hair hidden under a cap.

"Naoto? What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping closer to her.

"I had heard that this bookstore has a novel I've been searching for," Naoto said, staring forward. She turned and gestured at the store. "But it appears I am too late."

Seeing Naoto surprised me so much that I hadn't really looked at the store closely. As I glanced over, I saw the store was closed. Shutters were over the entranced and even the stand outside was put away.

"Well, there's always tomorrow," I said. Naoto raised a hand to her chin and began to ponder something.

"No, that won't do. I'm to help grandpa tomorrow. Maybe the next day? Actually, I believe the police require my assistance. Am I free after that?" Naoto continued, seemingly going through her schedule mentally. I stood there and listened to her go on for a little.

"Naoto," I said, interrupting, "I have free time tomorrow. What's the name of the book? I could pick it up for you." This broke Naoto away from her extreme concentration. She looked at me with that face I like: her eyes wide open and peeking out from the brim of her cap, her mouth very small at the bottom of her chin, and her cheeks red from blushing. I smiled.

"I-it's quite all right," She replied. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I don't mind," I said in return. I could tell she was appreciative in spite her facial expression.

"A-anyway, what are you doing out this late, Senpai?" Naoto asked, trying to change the topic. My mind was blank for a second. I nearly forgot myself!

"I was actually heading towards a shop on the northern end of the shopping district," I said, pointing in the direction I was going. "I wanted to get parts for a new model to put together." Naoto nodded, but didn't say anything. I could tell what she wanted to ask. "Do you want to come with me?"

Naoto looked up to me with that face again. "Oh! Of course," She replied quickly. I was right. She was probably trying to find a way to ask that herself. Naoto is too polite to invite herself to accompany you, as she doesn't wish to be a burden. I motioned for us to start walking and soon we fell into a rhythm together.

"So what's the book about?" I asked, returning to our previous topic.

"It's nothing, really!" Naoto replied, still seeming embarrassed. "You probably would think it boring."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said. I seem to recall many times Naoto and I have talked about books, and we have similar tastes. I flashed Naoto a smile, which calmed her down somewhat. She then began to tell me a synopsis of the novel she was interested in. Despite her protests, it sounded quite interesting. I may have to give it a quick read before handing it over...

Soon, we reached the shop where I receive models.

"Senpai, can I pay for the model?" Naoto asked from behind me. I turned around to face her, confused what she meant. "I wish to pay you back for purchasing the book for me."

I raised a hand. "That's alright!" I said, "He doesn't charge me for them." The man in the shop overheard and stood up.

"He's right," The man explained, "Ever since he helped me out that one time, I've been giving these out to him. It's the least I can do!"

I smiled and graciously accepted the parts for a new model. The man placed them inside a box and handed it to me.

"Honestly, Senpai," Naoto said, smiling with her eyes closed, "Is there _anyone_ you haven't helped in Inaba?" I laughed at the thought.

With the model parts in my arms, Naoto and I decided to retrace our steps to the bus stop. That is typically where we split up to head home. On our way Naoto mentioned that Yukiko asked for her assistance at the Amagi Inn. Unsurprisingly, Naoto had turned her down. I wonder if Yukiko was able to get Kanji and Rise to help.

As our walk continued, I happened to look up at a flashing sign. That's right! Aiya's is still open. When I first moved here, I figured most stores would close early, but quite a few stay open late into the night. We walked by, and a customer just happened to be leaving at the same time. Since Aiya's only has curtains in the doorway, this revealed the interior. My eyes inadvertently gazed inside, and I saw two customers sitting together at the bar. One had a white coat with a furry hood, and the other had a deep green jacket. I smiled.

It was Yosuke and Chie.

I felt dumbfounded on one side and pleased on the other. I was caught off guard that their date is still going, but judging from the look on their faces, they were having a great time. Yosuke pointed at Chie's steak bowl for some reason. Chie's head whipped to look inside, and she had a shocked expression. Soon it became a smile, and she turned back to Yosuke and gave him a playful punch on the arm. I'm not certain, but I think I heard the word 'jerk' too.

Chie stood up from her seat and walked off into the back, most likely to go to the restroom. Usually, Yosuke would be the one doing that, but that's not important. Yosuke's eyes followed Chie as she left for now, and then he turned and faced forward. The look on his face was one of relief and being content. I couldn't help but share in the sentiment. Yosuke just so happened to turn his head towards the entrance of Aiya's where I was standing, not hidden at all. I expected him to go ballistic, and question why I was doing a 'stake-out' for his date. Instead, he simply gave me a smile and waved. My hands full, I nodded in response. Way to go, partner. You're one lucky guy.

"Senpai?" Naoto called a few steps ahead of me. I turned my head to face her. It's funny, for a moment there I forgot Naoto was here with me. She looked confused and slight bit concerned. "Is everything all right?"

I nodded at Naoto, before turning my head to Yosuke. Chie returned to her seat. The two talked about something for a second, I couldn't make out the words, then Yosuke pointed at my direction. Chie turned and saw me. Much like Yosuke, I expected an extreme reaction. Instead the two of them smiled big at me and waved. I smiled back at them.

"Yeah, Naoto. Everything's fine."


End file.
